I'll bring you back
by Min-chan17
Summary: Setting on my own ninja universe, Naruto and Hinata share a wonderful relationship (as boyfriend and girlfriend) until something happens (because it s Naruto and nothing should be that easy) and depends of our orange hero to life through and bring her back, come and join me in this adventure (setting before actually seeing the last).
1. Chapter 1 To lose a beloved

Hi my darlings, first time publishing something big in FF, hope you guys like it so I can continue. I've already posted this on other sites so bare with me BTW its a naruhina story and **I** **Don't own Naruto, Kishimoto sempai does.**

 **Also for the record, if you don't like it, please dont say it.**

~ min- chan

It had been a year already he thought, the now 20 years old blonde haired ninja with azure eyes and whisker's like marks on cheeks thought. He was walking through the streets of konoha while grey clouds were surrounding the now pacific village. It was incredible just after the great war how everything remain the same, except for the loses many have gone dead and great clans dissapeared but the peace remained and that matter at least to some. Today was really early there were just a few shinobi out in the streets, so no one could see him while he was reaching to the cemetery again, a bouquet of purple lilies in his hand. He finally came across to the place where his beloved one rest. He walked slowly until he finally reached the one he had been looking for. In the grave stone read: _A dear person, a dear friend and my dear love_. He had made it himself because it was the only way his heart would ache a little less.

 _ **"Hello Hinata-hime** _ *he sobed, it was how their conversations started nowadays* **_I´ve promised myself to start focusing on being a hokage again, dattebayo"_** He put a fake smile on his face and the wind came through his hair, he felt to his knees **_"Kami, why you had to go too?!_** " he shouted to no one in particular _**"Why?, when I was getting to being happy to have you, to kiss you, to be with you"**_. He clenched his fists and started smashing the ground, until they began to bleed, not that he cared. After a while he regained his composture _"You know Hinata- hime, I still wonder why you're not here, but I still need you to calm me down, damn you always knew what to say"_ he said in a soft voice while leaning closer to the grave to change the lilies from yesterday. He stood up and whispered a last _"I still love you"_ before he left.

It has been like that for a year now. Since that October

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _Some of the ANBU where gathered for an important ambush that they were going to perform in one of the big gangs of Rogue ninjas. Naruto was sitting on a branch tree with a blushing Hinata on his lap. They have been dating soon after the village was rebuilt and Naruto love it, he didn't think he could ever been so blind to not look at the beautiful and smart woman that was now on his lap. Even though they already had two years together by now, her blushes hadn´t dissapeared and he wouldn´t have it otherwise. "Ne hinata-chan, do you know what day it's tomorrow?" he said with his head on her shoulder. "Of course Naruto-kun" she giggled. "Is that so?" he said teasing and caressing her cheek with his thumb, while looking in those peaceful and welcoming lavender orbs. "Hai, it's Naruto-kun's birthday" she said softly, he loved that sweet voice of her. He chuckled to himself, feeling lucky of having such a wonderful girl with him. "Ano, Naruto-kun?" he awake and answer "Hmm?, "What do you want for your birthday?" she asked with curiosity. "I don't know" he leaned closed to her face mere inches away while keeping her cheek cupped in his hand, "maybe you could help me with that?" and soon their lips met, and they share a soft quick kiss. This little prove of their affection was considered really cute for almost the whole village, except for Naruto fangirls, when they first started dating it was awkward and they didn't even know when was appropriate but now they could consider themselves masters of such a wonderful gesture._

 _She blushed a little more when they broke apart, soon he took something of his vest's pocket it was a small purple box and put it in Hinata's hand. "Would you like to open it?' He asked her. Slowly she nodded and opened the box to reveal a silver necklace with a flame locket, she gasped when she opened. "I choose a flame because that's my love for you, endless, warm and beautiful in it's own way" he whispered in her ear "and it's the konoha will of fire, that keep us fighting" he added while smiling sheepishly. Looking closely you could tell that has their initials on the back and a message when you opened it: "Young love says: I love you because I need you, while our love says: I need you because I love you". She hugged him "It is beautiful Naruto-kun, but I was supposed to give you something for your birthday" He chuckled "Well now that I have you, I don't need anything else, except for maybe a few more kisse…" he was cut off by her lips, not that he minded neither, her hands in the back of his neck and his hands running in her back to her sides, while their tongues fight for the dominance in an joyful dance. After they broke apart he moved her hair gently to place the necklace in her neck and after finishing it, kissing it and said "I love you my hime". "I love you too Naruto-kun"_

That was the last of the very moments they had together, before the damn mission that changed all.

 _They were walking hand in hand to the place where they supposed to gather. Hinata was wearing her necklace although thinking that she should have keep it for special occasions, Naruto had asked her to wore it always during missions so he could always bring her back to him (he should had add hiraishin maybe, but hey in this story he still doesn´t know about it). Cliché maybe but this was a real thing for both of them, because Hinata is part of the ANBU assassination division and Naruto is part of the ambush division, so must of the time they would be having missions that not were allowed to stay together. Some of their friends are part of the team too. The whole group 8: Kiba, Akamaru and Shino worked with Hinata, while Sasuke (That finally have returned, after Naruto beating senses in his thick skull), Sai and Neji were in Naruto's division. This made Naruto less concerned knowing that the guys were going to protect Hinata, not that a professional assassin will need it._

 _During the meeting Naruto would stole glances now and then of the beautiful kunoichi, her long lavender hair that reach above her hips, was tied in a ponytail during missions, her soft pale skin, her well-toned curvy body, oh he didn't want to be a pervert but he could find himself lost in her view, even less aware of his surroundings. "HUSHH" a kunai went close to his face, luckily he was able to dodge it, leaning back. "Looks like captain Baka will finally pay attention to the plan" said Sasuke, everybody now turned to Naruto and he answered "I was, dobe" while paying attention to my hinata-chan he thought. The meeting ended and Hinata peek on Naruto's cheek before putting her mask on, he did the same and poofed away to their positions._

 _The mission was simple get to where they hide and killed the 3 leaders, but they weren't counting with their jutsus. Maybe if Shikamaru hadn't been in Suna during the period of this mission they could have guessed it and prepared themselves,but that wasn't the case. The ninjas attacked the ANBUS with earth jutsus, you could listen to the kunais crashing in the air, and Naruto's Kage bunshing taking over the place, soon the young ANBUS find were the leaders were, the 4 of the assassins made their way in and the walls of the cave began to fall apart, lucky for them Hinata activate her barrier keeping themselves from danger, they reasume their position, to start the assault._

 _On the outside Naruto and the others kept on fighting with the thousands of ninja that looked infinitive until Sasuke sharingan saw it "Dispell" he shouted they were trapped in a genjuntsu, the others saw this and try it too, but it didn't go away. "Our kekkai genkai allow us to maintain a gengutsu under genjutsu, so you will never get out" said a distant voice. Naruto had fought against Itachi sharingan and his illusion, so he stab his leg with a Kunai more than 5 times until he passed out then he could see them, "Kage bunshin no jutsu" he shout more than 20 Narutos ran over them to see that they were just mere clones, suddenly he realized "Hinata" and the other team were supposed to eliminate these guys, the other part of his team were out of the genjutsu because he eliminate the clones that keep it on._

 _A crash was heard, the cave finally broke down, they rushed to the cave to take the other team out. "Katsuga" was heard and Naruto knew that they were fine but only Kiba, Akamaru and Shino came out. He looked at them for an answer and saw that thay were looking at the ground not able to meet his gaze. "What happened?" he shouted at Kiba getting him by his collar "You were supposed to kept her safe" He hit Kiba and fell to his knees, Kiba kept silent. Soon he called his bunshin and start digging in the cave, the others doid the same, you could heard the earth jutsus, Neji was using his bakyugan everyone looking for the fellow kunoichi until Kiba spoke "We couldn't save her, she protect us we were getting out, we killed 2 of those guys, but the other caught her in a getjutsu, the cave was falling apart we need to get out… we couldn't-t-t it was our fault" Naruto didn't listen and continue looking for his Hinata._

 _It was early in the morning and he was in the same spot, Sasuke and Neji have gone to Konoha for reinforcements to keep on looking. With the reinforcements and the Hyugga guard they keep on that during a hole week, then it was only Naruto and the Hyugga guard after two months of searching they have already cleaned the cave but they haven't found a body, the inside of the cave was burned with a gentjutsu so it could make sense that they only found ashes. After that time they declared her death and prepared a funeral._

 _It was beautiful for a funeral, thousands of lavender colored flowers and almost everyone in the village that knew her attempt, Hiashi was devastated a few months ago he had already decided that Hinata was going to be the head of the clan, that she had proven herself and now it was all gone. Her sister was all tears, she refused to believe it, and finally she had found a bond to her and now this down. Neji kept his stoic self but now and then you could find him hiding behind Ten-ten to shed a few tears. The all Konoha 13 (well now 12) felt a pain in their chests for a kind and lovely fellow that was now down. The Hokage said all the good things about Hinata as a kunoichi and so there were others, but one missed._

 _The number one umpredictable ninja was near the park sitting on a bench looking at the clouds, trying to remember all the little details about his beloved one, all the things he did love. The times she used to prepare ramen in his apartment with a gentle smile, when she stayed over and she had to use one of his huge T-shirts on her delicate body, their first kiss, how she always made him calm down, her sweet fragrance, how she love nature, flowers, she… every single part of her. He just felt like crying and he did, alone in the forest. He didn't want to share anything about her with anyone, didn't want to hear everybody saying they awere sorry, cause they were but it wasn't their fault, it was his. He loved her damn it, he supposed to know there were traps and got there faster and took her out, but didn't and now he had to live with it. "Gomen Hinata-chan" he sobbed near a tree in the middle of the forest._

 _(End of flashback)_

The memory of those months were still fresh in his mind, how he stop eating at Ichikaru's cause that was the place of their first date and didn't have the courage to stay without remembering. He forgot about being Hokage since the moment she passed away, he didn't need to protect anybody else or better say he couldn't, not anymore. He didn't go out with the others, wasn't himself anymore and everyone notice. Even when Tsunade give him a month without missions so he could get better he did not. The only things beside missions were the spares he did with Hiashi Hyugga just to keep himself from hitting himself with his bunshin until passed out. Hiashi will now and then spare with him because he too need it, to get away that feeling and didn't want to hurt Hanabi or Neji, plus Naruto healed faster.

Every day you could see his muscular body in thick black cloth, he refuse wearing orange since that day and became more and more adept to high level, almost suicidal solo missions and they were really easy to get. A lot of the other ANBU's denied them because of the danger even though they were well remunerated with which he could afford a new 3 bedroom apartment. He only used one of the bedrooms, the reason why he moved it is because he couldn't sleep in the old one because he saw her face in everywhere, now he only sees it during sleep, but is something. Sometimes he sees her in a kimono telling him to come near and at that moment he rushed toward her and she disappears. Other times he could find himself saying in his sleep "I'll bring you back" but it was all, she had gone and he still suffers.

This is my story and I plan to continue it

ja ne

~min- chan


	2. Chapter 2 7:45 AM Time for a mission

**I don't own Naruto, dattebayo. Masashi Kishimoto does believe me. This chapt was early thanks to these amazing people: moon of my heart, Chaseyn, Hyugga Hitomichan and naruhinakiralacus, loved your reviews guys also to the new followers** **Anyhow here's chapter 2, will update every sunday if I found the time and always remember if you don´t like it don´t read it.**

 **~Min chan**

"Arrrgggggggggghhhhhhhh" another ear piercing, painful yelling echoed from the window of our blond unpredictable ninja. After his little visit to the cementery and a few laps around the town, he decided that he should try to sleep a bit, he felt tired enough. One of the worst ideas he had ever had and Kurama was now remembering why. He clenched his fists with the sheets to calm the overwhelming pain that was running through his spine and in a blink of an eye he went back to the Kyubi's cage. This was one of the disadvantages, he thought, of having a tenant. He couldn't grieve in peace, no he had another thing, in this case a demon, that constantly kept him suffering without reason. Truth to be told he only started gettin bothered in the beginning after Hinata's dead, soon it became a fashion between them it was a constant reminder that his fate was this one, being alone.

 **"** **Brat" The kyubi growled**

 **"** What the hell do you want now? I'm tired"

" **Who was asking? Stop self-pity and get a mate, this is ridiculous"**

 **That was it**. In the whole year he had only tormented him physically and he could tolerate that, but this was beyond that. He the nine tails hasn't been the only one. Among his friends , the konoha twelve, started the stupid idea of him "moving on", how could they? Only Neji and Sasuke didn't ask him that, one did it because of the knowing feelings of his cousin and the other for being the only one able to understand his pain. Were they so oblivious? (like him in the beginning) he LOVED HER, yes and no one could fill that hole in his heart, no one will. He had already decided since she passed away that he needed no one else to fill it, he wanted that way, his heart belonged to her and it was under 100ft of ground now. He completed some hand signs and in a blink the Kyubi became silent, this jutsu free him just for a few days of hearing this big ball of red fur in his head. A temporary solution but that was al he needed a few hours of sleep.

Naruto straightened and opened his eyes to catch the hour 6:30 AM, still too early to get a mission he thought. Before his eyes could close again they met the little box that remained on his drawer. He opened it just to look inside again; these things were the only real prove that he was once happy. Inside the box there were: A picture in a silver delicate frame that Hinata had chosen, it was taken on his ANBU promotion he was really happy and she had prepared his favorite ramen, he was growling to Kiba and Hinata (the sweet Hinata) was keeping him under control with her dainty hand upon his shoulder. The other was her headband; he had found it when they finished cleaning the cave, nothing more just ashes and a torn out konoha headband. It was something that still bothered the hell out of him, he had talked about it with the genius (shikamaru) but the answer was or a conspiracy or maybe the jutsu just worked out, neither of these satisfied him.

The last item in the box was a velvet little box. That now remained on the bottom of the box looking directly at him, it was purple. He took it with one hand and tossed it to the other. He wasn't sure why he still had it, cause who would need an engagement ring without someone to give it. Then he remembered that Konohamaru had been dating with Hanabi maybe one day he would pop the big question and he would come for an advice or even needing a ring, he thought. Even if that was the case that wasn't the reason he kept it. He opened and inside was a silver ring, it wasn't the fairytale one with a huge diamond, it was a thin band and had only a small diamond on the top, even after a year it looked just like the moment he had decided to buy it.

 _ **(Flashback)**_

 _"_ _Ahhh, Sakura hurry up with the bandage, Hinata-chan it's waiting for me" *Swisss* he ducked the punch. "Naruto baka, I'm already hurry, not my fault that you hurt yourself this bad" Sakura said. "Then ask the your boyfriend Teme, overthere, Hmpp" Sasuke didn't even turn his head, just like old times rivals were sparring and things went wild, not to mention that the training area 9 was now, let's say a crater. As soon as Sakura cut the last piece, Naruto strolled down the street in a bee-like pattern, only an orange blur could be detected. Today was special, not just because well Tsunade announced him as the Hokage apprentice (finally) but because today was their 1 year and half anniversary, yeap 18 months, who could have bet to that (Maybe Tsunade as the rest of the Konoha 13, and teuchi and of course Hiashi Hyuga which was winning by the way). 18 months of what Naruto called Heaven. Since their (set-up) first date he mentally start hitting himself, as soon as he remembered how that silky white dress attached to her curves and her eyes were sparkling all the time he looked in those pearls of hers, he had been really oblivious no to notice that beautiful laugh of hers or her kind way with words or her dainty hands that were so damn soft or her kisses, that was the best part. After their shy perk during their first date, they had improved and she was totally a master in that. Soon with each month their kisses became more passionate, he could even kiss her in public, which was one of his biggest accomplishments against her shy nature all that in the firsts months._

 _After that first year together, he decided that she and no other person could have his heart. She could have destroyed him if she wanted, but he knew she lovesd him and that he could never regret of that decision. Everyone in their surroundings started to notice that Naruto "had it bad". He always became defensive when around her because he noticed his competence in the streets, it wasn't a secret that her beauty attracted a lot of sharks out of the water, but she was his girlfriend now and the rest of the world will have to deal with it, like the rest of his fan girls. The first time he said he loved her, it was special, you could hear claps, people choking with their food, whistles and cheering, he didn't though, he was really distracted by her 10 new shades of red of her blooming face, priceless. Since that time, it became like a second nature to him to say it everything he saw her even if it was a whisper between them. She had already said to him way back, but now they're hearts were in sync, both of them knew they loved each other deeply._

 _After a year an 2 months, she stood the night. It was 11:00PM and they had just arrived from a mission in the fire capital, even though she was an assassin specialist and this mission could have been handle by least say not two ANBUS, Naruto had convinced Tsunade for this. They had been on several missions during the last month with their teams but he needed to spend some time alone with her, nothing big happended during the mission, a few bandits and just one death (because he called Hinata slut and no one, call his Hinata that way and kept alive afterwards). They had been traveling 4 days in a row; Mainly Naruto, because he decided to carry her after the second day, she had twisted her ankle. Soon as they reached the gates they reached the hospital and it became 11:30. Naruto suggested that she should spend the rest of the night, his place was near and it was really late, she accepted the offer._

 _The night was calm, the breeze was cool and his hands were busy. The moment Hinata entered his apartment, Naruto embrace her from behind letting his head resting on her shoulder while kissing her neck "N-naruto- kun-n" her slutter came back, he just chuckle and continue with his assault while moving to the couch. He placed her in his lap and cupped her face before kissing her in the forehead "Gomen Hinata- chan, but I couldn't avoid it, we have been distant lately and I couldn't control myself" he said while his right hand went to her waist and the other just caressed her cheek. She yelp at the sudden movement, during the time they have been dating she knew that he had always been very affectionate towards her, like he has been waiting all this time to do so._

 _She just leaned her body to his chest and let him be, it was his way and both of them knew it. "it's ok Naruto-kun" as she said so a little yawn escape through her lips and was a signal for Naruto to stop, before… well before he got out of control. He stopped and carried her to the bedroom, she flushed now she was in the bedroom with him. He placed her in the bed and went looking for a shirt in his drawer them left her while she changed. "Arigatou " was all she answered. *toc, toc* "Hinata-chan are you ready?" "Hai" When he came back in his t-shirt and boxers he had to fight the urges to jump her, there she was looking adorable in an oversized t-shirt with a ramen picture on the front that only get to barely her thighs and her long silky legs that match with her raven hair and her… He couldn't take it and ran to the bathroom to control his nosebleed. "Naruto-kun, dayjouboka?" He reappeared in the bedroom after washing his face "Hai, now what about some sleep my Hime?" she giggled while climbing to the bed, he did the same. She cuddled to his chest and he hugged her tightly and nuzzled her neck. They didn't go anything futher after that sleep surrounded them. This little act gave answer to his question: Yes, I'm a one lucky bastard, dattebayo._

 _And now was the present time their 1 year and a half anniversary and he was late. He checked his pocket "it's here" the same purple velvet box. After that night and of course the others incredible nights in which Hinata stood to sleepand to not sleep in his place, he had been thinking how to pop the question. Every time something or someone got in the middle, but not now, this was his chance. They were young he knew that but as a ninja you should appreciate every moment with the ones you treasure because maybe you won't get another chance._

 _They never made it to the date; they were summoned by the Granny Tsunade in the moment. So as other missions began to appear he decided that he was going to try with something else just to feel the ease and ask the big question on Hinata's birthday (Maybe that way Hiashi could have a heartattack, he laugh at the thought, but in another thinking doing it public he was saving his neck from his sword, or maybe both). That's when the necklace looked like a great idea. Even the teme had given sakura a necklace so he could too, but his was going to be really special for Hinata- chan_.

 _ **(End of the flashback)**_

He closed the box and put everything where it needed to be. Now it was 7:45 am time to get a mission.

After closing his door our blond leapt from roof to roof until made it to the Hokage tower. Tsunade was already waiting for him with the mission, even though he was an ANBU (a suicidal type, maybe) she had decided to give him one mission that shouldn't threated his life. He was still the son that she never had in her eyes and all this sadness was taking everything away. Her thoughts were interrupted with a poof infront of her desk. "You wish to see me Godaime" Naruto's voice echoed in the office. Just like it has during the whole year without any bothering, without the name she hated the most until he stopped calling her like that. Just wasn't there.


	3. Chapter 3 An angry road to your beloved

_**I'm sorry about updating late, I would say as Kakashi instead ¨ I got lost in the road of life¨ but anyhow college, sleeping and watching Boruto the movie got me out of focus plus as I told you and rewriting my own story which I wrote a year ago, so It's kind of messy**_

 _ **Anyhow Naruto and Co belongs to Kishimoto sensei, the story and the OC's are mine**_

 _ **And always remember if you don't like it, don't read it.**_

 _ **~Min chan**_

Trees were passing again his eyes, with just the sound of leaves behind. Maybe it was that or the fact that our blond knuclehead was taking his anger to the path behind the branches of trees that lay before him. Truth to be told he was running as fast as he could because, he was angry. Even after saving Konoha more than once, even after finally controlling the Kuby chakra, even after finally havent become a mad man after _her_ and even after acomplished the ANBU position, The Godaime Hokage Tsunade had gave him a B ranked mission. Just remering what happened this morning made his blood boil.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _"Have I made myself clear" Tsunade said with her golden eyes looking directly at him. "Hokage-sama, I will prefer a more demanding mission, perhaps" Naruto answered and almost got hit by Tsunade's desk. "Dammit, I'm the hokage and this is your mission, you had have more than 15 S rank missions in the last couple of months and I need you alive, so you better take this mission or prepare to have full of C missions in your near future gaki, got that" she said_

The mission was indeed simple. Get to a small village that was two day traveling and deliver some medicine they need, but Tsunade had insisted that when he arrived he should take a week in the village and bring her the results of the medicine in the children. Now it was already night so he decided to stop for a while near a lake, it wouldn't hurt to rest for a couple hours. It was really a beautiful view, how the moon reflected upon the calm water and how the breeze will go near the trees and make them dance. Then it hit him, this was the lake where he found the pretty girl dancing in the water while looking for the bichou, that years later became his love. It looked really far away, those times where he thought of Hinata as a rare girl, this was going to bring him memories he wasn't sure he need. He turned away; maybe if he was fast enough he could make to the village by now it wasn't that far enough

*Rush*

Just as his instincts, he got on a tree with a Kunai in hand ready. *rush* he heard again. *Splash*. Someone was crazy enough to take a bath in this lake this late?, He peek through the branches above him, he froze.

There it was a girl no a woman, beautiful all along, her long hair shinning with light of the moon spread all over the water and her face like a cascade, but it looked soft just like silk. He could catch her creamy skin from her long legs and her dainty hands that raise the water into complicate patterns as she move graceful through the lake. The only thing that had him on the edges was her face, he couldn't see it, she moved so quickly that her hair got in the way every time he tried to. Even like that it didn't matter, maybe the kamis were playing with him, showing something that wasn't there but he could live with that, she danced just like Hinata all those years before. He never had time to tell Hinata when they got together but now he felt a tear scape and fall in his whiskered cheeks.

He got so mesmerized that he din't notice the two figures coming near the lake, until they came into view. "Look what we found ourselves, Hitao a pretty little lady just for us" she gasped at the sudden realization of her reckless behavior of dancing in a lake without her kimono on, she stop the chakra on her feet and got in the water moving quickly to were her clothes were. "Don't think you're going any further, miss" the other said, they were ninjas and she was surrounded. She could sense the longing in their eyes and didn't like it, the light of the moon rinse in her own eyes revealing two lavender orbs that were scared of her nearly future.

*Splash* They turned "So we got company Hitao", "Hmpp, it just one Morio, we deal with him really fast" they grabbed kunais in their hands. A shadow appeared in front of her head that was the only thing out of the water "Shhh" Naruto motion and she nodded. He didn't look like the others, he had the most azure eyes she had never seen, even thought he was all dress in black she could feel the warm spread from him. He turned to them and with a simple movement of his hands he created a group of his famous clones, while they kick the asses of those ninjas, he could feel the fear and the tears from the woman behind his back. The light wasn't enough to see her face yet he could heard her sob.

He didn't turn and shrugged his black jacket over his shoulders and held it for her. "I not going to hurt you, you can wear this to get out of the water" he said. She took it and wrapped herself in the cloth while muttering "Arigatou". That was it, that voice, that sweet angelic voice. He turned as they were heading out of water, the moon heard his prays and let him catch all her face. He blinked, he slapped himself, he created another clone to slapped himself, he couldn't believe it. He moved one of his hands trying to reach for her face. She blushed deeply to his bold movement. He tucked her hair back to her right ear and let his hand rested there. She was real.

He couldn't contain himself, he crushed the small petite figure to his chest, while his hands stroke her back, as if reassuring that she was there. She did not movement to stop him, not even when he started sobbing. "Kami, I thought I have lost you, Hinata-chan" he said. "Hi-na-ta?, ano sir I think you are mistaken" she said. He loosened his embrace just to catch her face again "How you could say that, Hinata-chan, don't you remembered your boyfriend? It's me Uzumaki Naruto" he caresses her check with the back of his knuckles. She felt like she remembered him from somewhere but she couldn't and her headache start again, she let out a little yelp while her hands went to her head. He was shocked "Hinata-chan oi, what happened, dayjouboka?" She slipped from his arms to the ground. He knelt at her eye level and watched her, she was in agony. "Uh, y-ou said your name was Uzumaki-san?" she said in a faint voice with her hands still in her head, she fainted in the moment, just to let two strong arms wrap themselves to her petite figure. "My Hinata-chan, it's ok, I'm no leaving you again" he whispered to the unconscious woman that now lay on his arms. He decided to carry her to the village where he was supposed to complete the mission it was near than the leaf and later sent a falcon to Tsunade, a great mission indeed "Thanks baa-chan".

He carried her bridal style, all the way. If you had known him for the last year you wouldn't believe how bright his smile was, he was now the same old loud blonde that we love. During the way he kept stealing glances to her and was bold enough to kiss her forehead once. He got scared at that moment because her eyes moved like they were going to open but she just buried herself more to his chest. It was like the old times, he thought.

 _Hinata's P.O.V_

 _What happened to me? I'm still not sure, but my head aches a lot. I think I've been carried but I cannot open my eyes. That smell…mmm… what it is? Forest, yes but more like Ramen, yes definitely miso ramen. I'm tired, I will like to sleep in here, it fells really warm. Is this a bed? No, too little space, but it feels so comfy, so warm, so secure. What's that sound? A heartbeat, ahhhh. I've been carried by that guy. What was his name? Uzumaki- san, I feel like I know him, I can't put my finger on it yet but feels that way. I need to wake up who knows where he is taking me? Suddenly she felt something warm and wet on her forehead. It's not what I think, right? I mean he cannot go from lake to lake kissing girls in the forehead, and then she listened. "Gomen, Hinata-chan, but I have been on a horrible year without you, and… and I don't know if this is a Kami illusion or maybe some ninja genjutsu or maybe I'm dead now, but I promised myself that I would do everything to bring you back to me and you know my nindo: I never go back to my word, dattebayo" Naruto said. She sensed his insecure and his sadness while he spoke, but couldn't resist to his warm so she decided to nuzzle to his chest and decided she would learn later why he calls her Hinata._

They were already in the village entrance and a little girl spotted them. " Sasame- Oneesan" she yelled, while running in their direction. She had brown hair and green eyes and was no older than Hanabi was. Naruto inmediatly turn around to see if maybe she was calling for someone else, but there was nobody else. He prepared himself and tigh his hold around the sleeping beauty. "What are you doing with Sasame- oneesan, get her down" the girl demanded when she approach. "I think you are mistaken, this is Hinata-chan and I not putting her down" he said with a scowl. The girl insisted "Sasame- oneesan" and just as childish Naruto complement "Hinata-chan", while he got a glare from the little girl. They continue like that for a little bit until Naruto felt her stir. "Hinata- chan?" She opened her eyes and blinked twice, before she realized where she was. His face was so near her, she could feel all the blood getting to her face. He was handsome, those blonde locks and those piercing azure pools that looked so powerful to her. She admitted that she like those whiskers marks the best. They were three in each cheek, so lovely she thought. At the moment her hand had already began to move by itself to trace those whiskers, she reached them like if it was a natural reflex for her body.

He looked at her tracing his right side whiskers with her fingers and lean to her touch, he had missed that very much. "Ahem" a voice said and they turn to find a man with brown long hair and green eyes dressed in beautiful clothes, like a nobleman perhaps. He looked like the little girl but older. "Otou-san, otou san" the girl said as she clung to her father sleeves. "Oneesan's boyfriend doesn't want to put her down". "Eeep" they heard as a hurry Hinata try to break free from Naruto. "I wouldn't do that if I were you" he said with a little smirk upon his face. She got to notice what was he referring, she was only wearing the black coat he had given her, even if it was wrapped against her body well, not to let anything out, she would have trouble walking without letting it loose. "I could have dress you in your kimono, you know" She blushed at was he was saying he just chuckle at her face "But I think I will wait till you're awake for that" he said.

"Ahem, I think we better go into the house, so Sasame can change clothes and we can understand everything that's going on, Hitomi let your Oneesan and her… friend, to the house" The man said as he walked to the village " Hai Otousan" Hitomi answered. She looked back at the couple "This way Oneesan's boyfriend" she said and with that they enter the village

The village was beautiful indeed. Naruto thought while carrying Hinata to the house that the little girl was taking them. It had tall buildings with impressive architecture structures, it seem like konoha but in a modern design. The only thing he didn't approve was the roofs, they were no good for ninja fighting he thought. Hitomi was telling him about the history and naming every important building and he just nodded and give a programed answer "Oh" or "Yes" or "Interesting". Hinata was aware from that and whispered something that snapped him "Ano, Uzumaki- san?" she said with a little blush. "Oi Hinata, I'm Naruto for you my hime" He said and beamed her. This guy was something different she thought. "Uhm, well ehm- I was wondering why you called me Hinata?" she said while playing with her fingers. "Because uhm…This is very difficult for me to explain, let me asked you something: Do you have a necklace with a flame shape locket?" He said while not looking at her. "How do you know Naruto-kun?" She asked, she always wore it under her kimono so no one have seen it, she only take it off for her night trips to the pond. "Well that confirms it. Now if maybe we got a little time alone I could prove you why you're my Hinata-chan" He said while his blue eyes meet her gaze, she felt her heart skipped a beat. "We're here!" a loud pitch voice exclaim.

The house exterior was like a mirror of the Hyugga residence, ok, maybe more like it could make the Hyuggas feel small near this residence. It was a little paradise with the incredible garden that frames the red huge doors in front of him. They were secured with guards in each side, Naruto studied the structure carefully, even this secured house had its holes, he thought for a moment until his attention was drawn back again to the small girl that tugged his sleeve. "Hey, nee-chan, let's go to Sasame nee-san bedroom so she can change" Hitomi said. He just nodded in agreement. They were twisting corners and looking all the doors in the large hall, he got distracted until a sweet voice caught him "Ano Naruto-kun, this one is my door, you can put me down now" Hinata/sasame said. He didn't like the idea but he nodded and placed the petite figure in front of the door. Hitomi took her sister hand and glare at Naruto before closing the door, Hinata give an apologetic smile that melt his heart. He stood there in front of the door until one of the guards called for him to the backyard.

The backyard was impressive and the flowers were out of this world. _Maybe Hinata- chan like to live here_ , he thought. "Uzumaki-san, sit with me" called the man he just met an hour before. He was there in a bench near a sakura tree, Naruto accepted. They stayed there in a comfortable silence for a minute watching the koi-fishes in the pond. "So Uzumaki- san, I see you are already fond of my girls, right?" the man said. "You could say that Ryoma –sama" (this was the leader of the village, wich Tsunade had referred as one of her friends and the one responsible to receive the medicine) "How's Tsunade- hime?" Ryoma asked. "Same young, same old", this made Ryoma chuckle a little bit "Glad to hear that". "She sent this medicine for the village and this package for you" Naruto said while taking out from his pocket and scroll with the mentioned items. "So I think you are the one that's going to stay here for a week, right?" Ryoma said while reading the letter from Tsunade. "I think my visit will be shorter, now that I found one of my precious people we will departure tomorrow". Ryoma watched the determination of his words " Mind if I ask from where do you know my sasame- chan?" "Only if you tell me how you found my Hinata-chan, Ryoma –sama". "Perhaps we will need some sake for the stories, please join me Uzumaki- san" they stood up and walk to Ryoma's studio to have a long, long talk.

Meanwhile in another room (More specific in Hinata's room)

The interior of the room, remind to lavender flowers, everything so neat and well organized in the middle was a single bed with white covers, nothing outstragius but nothing plain, just elegance in every corner, just as the owner of the said bedroom. In the left bottom corner you could see a door that passes to a bathroom if you want to call it that way, but let's say it was more like a hotspring for it's size. Only splashes were heard from the outside but in the inside there where giggling and secrets share by the two girls inside " Ano nee-san, why were you blushing with that guy?" Hitomi asked while Hinata was pouring water on the little girl hair to take out all of the shampoo that was left. Soaking in the bathtub next to the said girl, Hinata was lost in her thoughts of a certain blonde male, that meade her heart skipped a beat and her cheeks glow pink.

(Flashback)

While getting her new black coat of her petite figure, Hinata felt something in one of the inside pockets. She took it, the small yellow paper was wrapped like a ball, typical for someone like Uzumaki-san she thought, I mean Naruto-kun. The letters were the ones that caught her attention, she unwrapped and it read:

 _My Hime_

 ** _(Ok this sure wasn't for her, she tought, he just forgot in here because it was his coat, he surely had an amazing girl waiting for him, in kami knows where, but she continued reading intrigued)_**

 _I just want to tell you that you look as beautiful as I remember you, or even more if I could said. You always make my heart pound when I catch you smiling and your lavender fragrance get me all nuts, dattebayo. I kow I'm not good with words Hinata-chan or sasame-chan, as I heard they call you in here. But I'm sure you're my Hinata- hime, my sunny place, that's why I will explain everything to you, if you come and see me tonight._

 _I'll be waiting for you tonight and always_

 _Your Naruto._

 _She flushed, this guy make it sound like they were lovers already, she would faint for sure. But there was something in there, in his azure eyes that she couldn't keep out of her mind, maybe if she let him explain, she could understand better and perhaps calm her heart a bit_

 ** _More questions my dear readers until next chapt_**


	4. Chapter 4 Sasame or Hinata

T **HANK U FOR WAITING ON ME FELLOWS.** **Anyhow Naruto and Co belongs to Kishimoto sensei, the story and the OC's are mine**

 **And always remember if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **~Min chan**

It was dark outside and most of the people in the house were already slept, or that was what you would think. She opened her window really slowly, crept to the wall and made her way to the back yard. Only the moonlight could help you see the silloutes in the dark, but those azure eyes could see you without any light around. "Naruto-kun" she called softly. The man that was already sitting on a bench with a smirk "Hinata-chan, please sit with me" he said motioning with his hand the empty space near him. She did as he said. A comfortable silent fell the atmosphere, she was too cautious and he looked like a chestire cat, the perfect couple nevertheless.

"Uhm I was told that you already talked to Ryoma-sama" Hinata comment. "Hai, it was already an interesting story, which make me realize that you are my Hinata-hime" he said the last part and took her small and delicate hand in his. She flushed at his bold behavior and try to take her hand back, but his grasp was too strong "Naruto-kun, I don't feel too much comfortable with your touching all the time, I don't even know you" she said but couldn't look into his eyes. With the thumb of his free hand, he move her chin so she was staring at his face.

He caressed her cheek with his knuckles "Aren't you curious about me, Hinata-chan?" Naruto said with a smile upon his lips. Even if she didn't remember him at least her body didn't look too much uncomfortable with his ministrations "E- eto, I thought you were going to tell me why you called me Hi-hinata?" she tried to keep her gaze anywhere but him which was getting really difficult at the moment. She hasn't been near any man like these since she recovered her memory. Ryoma- sama has been like a father to her since day one and very protective when other lecherous man through gazes at her. But this guy with the golden spikes locks, the devious smile and the most azure eyes she had ever seen, was very "friendly" with her and her body didn't even protest, her body crave for more instead and her heart was beating so damn loud, that she was sure he could hear it.

"What do you remember before the old Ryoma?" he said still not letting his hand of her face "I can't remember Uzu-, I mean Naruto-kun, I have had some flashes but nothing more" She said now looking straight in the azure eyes "I see (he nodded to himself) well let me tell you my history Hinata and maybe you can remember me, what do you say?" He beamed at her "Hai" she answered. "Well all started…

(Flashback)

4 years ago

(4 months after the war against pain)

He walked to the 423 room; it was already a familiar room for him. After everything she had done for him, it was difficult to forget her room number. There was nobody in the room, Sakura and Tsunade had already checked on her and Kiba and Shino were on another mission. So it was now or never. He opened the door slowly just in case she was sleeping, but she wasn't, he made a shortcut throughts the small steps he needed to get to the chair next to the bed and scape a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Naruto-kun" a small voice said, making him take notice of the petite woman in the hospital bed. She the one that had saved him in the war, the one that share the same nindo, the one that had loved him when nobody did, was now in the hospital. "Ne Hinata how are you feeling?" he asked, "well, Tsunade and Sakura-san had done incredible work and they said that maybe tomorrow if I can walk they let me out" she said and a small smile scape her lips "I came to talk to you Hinata, I´ve been thinking about what you said during pain invasion about loving me and" he was cut by her "I'ts ok Naruto-kun, I mean I never asked you about this and you don't need to….

He stood from the chair and tossed back, he kneeled at her eye level and almost yell "Stop, it's not ok Hinata, I need to tell you something that has been eating me for months" His eyes looking at her directly "Na-naruto-kun" she whisper between sobs, he reach to clean her tears with his thumbs but it was futile "Gomen, Hinata I didn't mean to make you cry, but I can't"

"It's ok Naruto-kun, you don't need to love me back" she tried to stop her tears once more failing in the process "Nani" he yelled and crushed her small body to his chest "Na-naru…" he put his fingers in her lips "Shussh, kami Hinata, why? Why you have to love a baka like me? I always let you cry for me and almost let you die for me. The day that you confess to me I was so damn happy, between the stabs of course and suddenly you almost died. I just can't Hinata, I can't let you go now, I need you and I gonna spent the rest of our lives making everything up for you, if you let me". She nodded in his chest and he felt all warm again. "I still need to figure it out all the love stuff, but I will and.." "you always follow your words because that's your nindo, our nindo Naruto-kun" she blushed and then he couldn't stop his heart or take his eyes from hers so he closed the small gap between their faces. It was experimental, it was short and hesitant but it was a promise for whatever comes always be together.

(End of flashback)

"It's true that I knew you before that, but those moments weren't as powerful for me as that time. After that day, I was always making excuses to see you Hinata-chan and to steal kisses from you. Baa-chan almost killed me once for following you in the bath-house, but it was all worthed. (He nodded to himself) I asked you to be my girlfriend during one of your birthdays, your father and Neji almost killed me of course saying I was the worst option or something like that, it all got blurred for me after he pulled out the family sword. Anyways we spent two wonderful years before the incident at the mission and I lost you…

"Stop, please stop Naruto-kun" She stood up "My head hurts, how do I know that you're no making this up, tell me" She knew that maybe it was true, but couldn't bring herself to believe what this man was telling her.

He stood too and with his characteristic speed "Take out your locket, Hinata-chan" he said "Why?", "Does it have something write on it?" she nodded "It said: Young love says: I love you because I need you, while our love says: I need you because I love you" She stood there with wide eyes perplex, how on earth he knew, unless he was the one that wrote it and all his story about her and him was true. She clung firmly to the locket in her hands before strong arms surround her "Gomenasai Hinata-chan but I need you" She just got a millisecond to process everything before there in the garden under the moon as witness, he kissed her.

He kissed her, like there was no tomorrow, like old lovers in the dark, like she was the best thing ever. At first there were slow kisses until he placed one hand on the back of her head and decided to taste all her mouth with passion. It was then when her body responded and she too sucked at his tongue until both needed air. Then lust eyes watch her until she kissed him back and clasped her hands behind his neck. They didn't stop.


	5. Chapter 5 Let's go back

**Min Chan here, well fellows here you go. First of all thanks to all the new followers you guys rock and second remeber to keep telling me how much ou like it or live it either of then it's cool.**

 **Anyhow Naruto and Co belongs to Kishimoto sensei, the story and the OC's are mine**

 **And always remember if you don't like it, don't read it.**

The first morning rays illuminate the garden. Once again the flowers were alive, the birds chirp and the fish move. Everything was awakening once more, except for one petit girl that was having the dream of her life.

(Flashback/dream)

"Hi-na-ta- chan" (Someone it's repeating my name like a mantra, give me 5 more minutes, just 5 more I don't wanna wake up, it's too cozzy).

"Oi Hinata- chan, wake up or I'm gonna keep you all day in bed them" (Who is nuzzling my neck?)

"Ha,ha,ha ple-haha-ase, stop haha" (it feels so good)

"I'm glad you like it my lady" He kissed her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open

"Na-na-ru-to-kun" She jumped from the embrace and tried to sit down on the bed, realizing she didn't have anything on she clung the sheets to her body and sneezed.

"Oi Hinata you gonna catch a cold like that". Naruto with only his frog boxers sitting in bed opened one of his drawers and picked up one of his shirts (which are 2 sizes bigger than her).

She just watched, those broad shoulders, those muscles of his arms, it was a great view before everything went black. He had put the shirt over her head and now she was trying to pass her arms throught the sleeves and cover her naked figure. They were close, really close, his breath over her ear and the blood rising to her cheeks.

"Arigatou Naruto- kun" She said already beet red, she tried not to look into his eyes but they held her gaze until his arms encircled her form and her head was placed in his chest

"Now it's better Hinata-chan, ne I hope your otousan won't get all hasty with you staying here, right? I mean we all already a year and 3 months, I'm training with Tsunade-bachan and with the ANBUS ops. You thing he's going to get his sword all over me again? (He shuddered)

She just only looked at him until he beamed and she couldn't help but smile at his attics. "Ne, even if he did so, I believe he will prefer that you stay some nights here that having me over there, cause I love spending nights with you Hinata-chan and yesterday was like wow. It was like one of ero-sennin novels I think like the number 3´´ Icha- icha paradise¨ I need to check my library thought (he nodded to himself), I didn't know you could do all that Hime"

"Na-na-ru-to-kun" she couldn't get any redder and pressed her head in his chest. He just chuckled and took her chin in his fingers

"It's ok Hinata-chan, you know I love you, I could spent the rest of my life like this, if you let me"

"Hinata-chan…" He closed the distant between them and she locked her arms around his neck and…

(end of flashback/dream)

Hi-na-ta-chan (Again someone it's calling me, I wanna stay sleeping)

"Well I suppose I should carry you to your bedroom them, maybe Ryoma- sama it's better than your otou- san then" He chuckled with how fast her eyes open

"Naruto-kun, it's ok I can walk" She realized that they were still in the garden of Ryoma- sama's house and she had all of her clothes on plus Naruto's coat that was spread all over like a blanket

"Good morning to you too, Hinata- chan, Did you sleep well?" He said. "Eto, I think I remembered something Naruto-kun"

"What was it?" he look directly to her now. "Uhm, it was… I mean we were… well there was a bed (She was getting beet red) and… you let me use your shirt and…

"Uhm I see but I always let you used my shirts they looked way better on you than on me" He smirked

"Arigatou, but you said something about ero- sennin and his books and…"

"Oi, it was a good memory then, ne Hinata-chan?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively

"Naruto-kun! The part that I'm telling you didn't include whatever you are thinking" She couldn't get any redder

"But I was thinking of cuddling, it was great when you stood the night at my place. You know ero- sennin always told me when he was drunk enough, that I should find a girl that make me speechless with her words or maybe with her fists I don't remember quite enough but he said that I should love her after the night, if you only love a woman during one night she's not your other half" He said all that looking to yard and she couldn't help but feel the sadness from his voice.

She took one of his large hands in both of hers "He sounded like a wise man, Naruto-kun, I wished I had met him" she said with a smile

"Nah, I would have had to kick his butt if he tried to grope you" he laugh, he was already his old self. "What else did you remember?"

"Uhm you mention that you were training with the ANBU's ops and someone you called baa-chan, I think that's all"

"I see, maybe it was from the firsts nights you stood at my place, I was always looking for things that would impress your father so he could led you stay. I mean even Neji stood with ten- ten since January, I didn't know what was a big deal" he heard giggles

"He sound like a normal father to me, Naruto-kun"

"Well… I suppose, so you want to see him again?"

"Nani?" was all she could said

"I mean do you want to go back at konoha?"


	6. Chapter 6 The inn (part 1)

**Merry XMAS guys, hope you enjoy**

 **Anyhow Naruto and Co belongs to Kishimoto sensei, the story and the OC's are mine**

 **And always remember if you don't like it, don't read it.**

 **Min- chan**

 _(Naruto POV)_

 _"_ _Naruto-kun…"_

She was sitting there with her beautiful eyes looking at me. I just looked at her and took her hands in mine. "I mean it hime come with me. I've been alone a great part of my life, I don't remember as a kid to be treated with any kindness. I've been seen as a baka my entire life haha ( I tried a nervous chuckle) I thought that no one could ever understand the pain I've suffered (She squeezes my hands and smiles to me) but you found me. You showed me real love and… (I couldn't make the words out of my mouth) I have sweared on my nindo that… If the kamis could give me another shot with you… I would bring you back and I never…

 _"_ _Go back to my word"_ (she finished the phrase, I was speechless, maybe she could remember us) " _Ano, I don't know why I feel the way I do around you Naruto-kun_ (If she rejected me my heart would broke… no she couldn't right? We are mean for each other, she can't) _but I like to see Naruto-kun smile it makes me smile too"_ I am not the smartest kunai in the punch, but all these words were getting me confuse. _"Ano… if you speak with Ryoma-sama I think I would like to go with you"_ Like magic that little flush spread through her cheeks, it was one of the cutest things I've ever seen. So I hug her tightly, it has been so long since I've got this chance, believe it, a year it's so much freaking time.

(Normal POV)

It was near 6:00pm and you could see a young couple walking in the path. He could just go within the safety in the woods but his companion couldn't get as fast as he was used to. They had spent the majority of the morning speaking with Ryoma- sama who was grateful that his almost daughter had found her way home but either way again Naruto was threaten with the family sword if he didn't bring her back whiting a month to confirm his word. Hitomi was another case; let's just say that at the end he had to promise to bring her so much stuff that he would definitely need some clones for that mission. Between all of that negotiation he had just time to send a quick note to the Godaime, which read:

 _Hi baachan,_

 _I'm gonna spend my vacations in Konoha. You tell me I got to chill so you got it. The medicine arrive safe and the leader will be sending you the results._

 _PS. I'm bringing a gift ;)_

 _Ja ne._

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

It was getting dark already they were still another day from konoha. They could have gotten to camp outside, but Naruto didn't think it was a good idea remembering their last encounter in the night so they arrive to the nearer inn. He got them two rooms resisting his own urges. Hinata was still a long way of remembering their love life and he didn't want to freak her out. Still it was like their first dates were she was shy and he could do the first moves but now he knew all the correct ones. While he was chatting with the owner, he got a feeling in his gut of being watched. He tried to feel the presence of the person but as soon as he did, it disappear. He was going to make some rounds when dainty hands on his elbow stop him. "Naruto- kun. Mayu-chan and her mother offer us some tea would like me to take a cup to your room?" she said while her face was titled to the side and her bangs cover her face. (Forget the tea hime and let's get to my room, he found himself thinking) Sure he was now more mature than their first dates, but boy he did have more needs now, than tea when beautiful girls like Hinata was offering. "Right, you go ahead I will be there in a minute" he said while moving some of her hair behind her ear. As soon as that happened she got a little shade of pink in her face again, yep definitely this was better than first dates. She nodded quickly and move to the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7 The inn (part 2)

**Hey fellows, welcome to 2016, I hope u are all alive. This morning I almost had a heart attack when the site didn't work but thankfully it's all in the past, here is the next chapt hope you like it.**

 **Anyhow Naruto and Co belongs to Kishimoto sensei, the story and the OC's are mine**

 **And always remember if you don't like it, don't read it.**

The small village was beautiful at night with all the lights and the colors, but a ninja life is not always glamorous that was why he was here in a dark alley, kicking the poor excuses of ninja from the rock village, well at least his clones were.

"Hey did you finish tying that one, dattebayo" one of the clone ask to the other one

 ** _"_** ** _hai-hai, boss is so mean" clone number 2 sighed_**

"Why do you say that?" Said the clone, which has already finished with his 3 ninjas in the alley. He was walking to his partner with his hand behind his head (so naruish)

 ** _"_** ** _Because we are here and he's having a massage from Hinata-chan"_** he said crossing his arms and pouting

"Hinata-chan… (said the first clone while drooling) she is so beautiful, I hope boss knows how to make moves and maybe tonight…

"Nani" Said clone number 2

 ** _"_** ** _You're such a dobe, look we already finish here so if we poof maybe we get on time to see the lovely hands of my hime working it's magics"_** The clone number one nodded to himself

"Uhm, I like how you think, dattebayo. You think these guys are going to be ok?"

 ** _"_** ** _Sure, sure after Kakashi sensei one hundred years of suffering they won't wake up in a long time and the boss it's coming later anyways"_**

"Alright, race you to poof"

Clone number one shrugged, **_"Ok, let's do it. One, two…_** **poof***

"Stupid prankster" murmured clone number 2 while poofing

 _(flashback)_

 _"_ _Naruto- kun. Mayu-chan and her mother offer us some tea would like me to take a cup to your room?" she said while her face was titled to the side and her bangs cover her face. (Forget the tea hime and let's get to my room, he found himself thinking) Sure he was now more mature than their first dates, but boy he did have more needs now, than tea when beautiful girls like Hinata was offering. "Right, you go ahead I will be there in a minute" he said while moving some of her hair behind her ear. As soon as that happened she got a little shade of pink in her face again, yep definitely this was better than first dates. She nodded quickly and move to the bedroom._

 _Naruto stood a couple of minutes talking with the manager. He needed to know if this place was secure for spending the night with Hinata. When he finished he was going to do a perimeter around the inn, just in case his gut was right, as always; but the manager's wife has asked him if he could help carrying a few boxes outside and so he did. Again there was no presence outside or they were gentjutsu users, maybe it was the latter. He prepared a set of tramps just in case and got back to his room._

 _While he was taking the stairs he heard a sudden crash and a gasp, it was from Hinata. Dammit she doesn't remember how to fight, in three long strides he got to his room with kunai in hand. And opened the bedroom, to find a Hinata trying to clean a broken cup of tea and the liquid from the carpet._

 _"_ _Hinata-chan" he said while closing the door_

 _He heard an eep "Na-naruto-kun, gomen. I heard a noise in the alley and I got scared and tea it's now gone, gomen" she was in the verge of crying_

 _(She is safe, that's all that matters) He kneeled at her level, so he could pick the broken pieces of the cup, so she wouldn't cut. She looked up to his face and he was smiling down at her._

 _"_ _Don't worry about it, Hinata chan" he said and in another bold move he kissed her temple and proceed to stand up. A crack in his spine made him grimaced while he was putting the pieces in the trashcan._

 _"_ _It's your back alright, Naruto kun?" she said whit a little blush in her face._

 _"_ _Uhm yes it would be tomorrow, I carried a couple of boxes before but I heal fast don't worry" Maybe I should remembered her about Kurama, he thought_

 _"_ _Ano… if you want I can give you a massage, I mean it's not like I know a lot but…._

 _(She was saying lot stuff right now but he wasn't listening)_

 ** _(Inside naruto's head)_**

 ** _Dude Hinata- chan offer us a massage, say yes. (Said devil Naruto)_**

 **** ** _Dude Hinata- chan offer us a massage, say yes (Said angel Naruto)_**

 _ **Just take your mate kid (said Kurama, with one eye open)**_

 _"_ _And there was a time when…_

 _"_ _Yes Hinata-chan I would love a massage very much" He said, watching her flushing_

 _"_ _Well, I need you to take your coat and…, I'm going to my room to look for some oil for the massage" (brilliant Hinata now he will think you're desperate) she said frowning a bit and going to the door but a hand in her wrist stop her._

 _"_ _Uhm, thank you Hinata-chan, but I don't want you to make you uncomfortable" Said a blushing Naruto_

 ** _(Inside naruto's head)_**

 ** _Dude! (Said angel and devil Naruto together)_**

 ** _Baka (said Kurama)_**

 ** _Shut up (real Naruto)_**

 _(He really cares, Hinata thought) "It's ok, Naruto-kun" She smiled at him and squeezed his hand a little. She left to her room for the oil._

 ** _(Inside naruto's head)_**

 ** _Hinata-chan, it's so kind (said angel Naruto)_**

 ** _And so hot (said devil Naruto)_**

 _ **Hump, she has more balls than you kid (said Kurama)**_

 _Our young hero decided to accept her offer and to do his duty, he perform his very well-known jutsu "Kage-bunshin no jutsu" and two clones appeared._

 _"_ _, said she heard something near the alley, I want you to check it and if they are ninja, do what you gotta do, dattebayo"_

 _They both nodded and went out of the room for the window. He finished cleaning the area and took off his jacket and his mesh shirt, opened the futon and waited for his hime to arrive._


	8. Chapter 8 Sweet dreams Hinata-chan

**_(A/ N): So I'm aliveeeeeee (just like SIA)_**

 ** _Heya guys, during this couple of days I will be posting ll my one shots that are in my other site and a few new and of course if you're good I wille be telling you what I'm reading some of the best pieces of myh life here on FF as maybe some really good chaptie for ¨Marry me¨. In other news I totally loved Itachi's story so far in the anime, what you guys think about it? And my most perfect news are that a talented artist JulianaGalardo which I asked for one of her drawings to be the cover of this fic finally gave me permission so here the official new cover._**

 ** _Remember if ou don't like it, don't read it_**

 ** _R &R babes_**

 ** _Min- chan_**

 **Hinata (POV)**

He was already asleep when I came back to the room, I think I took to much time getting back my nerve for the massage. He look peaceful, there's no other way to describe it. His blond spikes going everywhere, his whisker marks and the soft inhalation and exalation movements. I've been told otherwise about ninja after I got my concious by my foster family, a ninja never does sleep at least not really, they are always alert and ready for anything.

So I let my curiosity about my so called lover to get the best of me and instead of calling him like I should, I took one of his kunai and got really close to his face. When I was inches from his beautiful whisker marks and saw no movement, I cannot lie to you I got dissapointed because I considered him a strong ninja so far. But as I would remember later my naruto- kun it's not your typical ninja. In less than a blink of an eye I found myself on my back without the kunai in hand and those infinite azure eyes looking back at me while he was stradling me with one mere hand he was holding both of mine over my head while the other pointed a really dangerous kunai to my throat. I would be lying if I don't tell you that I felt scared for my life and aroused at the same time, think of me as insame but with those eyes looking back at you, anyone would have been puddle in his hands. Right there I've got another of my delightful deja vu sensations that I've been having since I've met him.

 **(Flashback)**

 ** _I was running as fast as my legs would carry me, but he was fast, he was right behind my steps. My eyes got a view that I'm sure most of the humanity must be jelous of, it's amazing the freedom I felt, until he catched with me. ´´To slow Hinata- chan´´ he said. I felt pain in my side he had punch me, I know he would never hurt me on purpose but this is training and in real battles others would kill me. We are close enough for hand to hand combat where I know I can overwhelmed him. My movements are fluid, my hands move like precise needles hitting the exact right points of numerous vessels of numerous bluish dots that close and cause him to slow his motion. He's helpless, but still that smirk of him doesn't go away, now that I think about it he look like a chestire cat, always planning something. He took some distance and with a single move, yes you guess it ´´ Kage bunshin no jutsu´´ and I'm surround , but that's ok I need to practice my aiming and looks like him too. Now it's all about shuriken and kunais, thanks kami I know how to make a barrier with my hands, I know he's not giving it all, because I've known him very well so I put up my game and forget about the copys and go for the real one instead. Kunai in hand I am extremley close to him ut there's a poof and a light pressure at my neck. He got my hands and his breathing in my neck is meesing up with me ´´ That was so hot Hime´´ he said thinking I'm done but my legs can still do something. In a bold movement I made both of us fall to the grass, he let the kunai aside before the falling so he wouldn't hurt me and took the fall instead, now i'm stradling him and he has that foxy grin that melt me every time. ´´Looks like my hinata chan It's a total perv too, hahaha´´ he laugh and I know I'm fluttered and red as a tomato but we've been together for 8 months so far and training together in this reclude area for that long and let's say that shyness got away the first time he took my bra of, so let's be clear I can put up my game to the numer one unpredictible ninja. I put on my best shy smile while I started to run my hands through his sculpted chest, his breathing started to get rash, then I decided to lay myself until our noses are touching and whisper near his lips ´´only for Naruto-kun´´ after that I hink I snapped something at him cause I found myself with my back on the grass and his lips on mine and let's say it just got pretty hot in the middle of november for us, cause our coats end up far away from our skin._**

 **(end of flashback)**

´´Hinata- chan, he said while getting the kunai off my throat, never try that again until you regain your memories´´. I wanted to tell him I did, got some hot mess up memories but I´ve decided to just agree with him. He didn´t move from his position of stradling me or having both of my hands. I guess right now I´m the most interesting spot in the room cause his eyes are all on me, so I try to mend my mistake, let´s small talk ´´Naruto- kun´´ I started

´´Sorry there Hinata-chan, you were saying´´

´´ Eto.. About the massage…´´

´´Uhm… right about that, I was actually thinking if I could trade that´´ He said while getting a red tint on his cheeks, is really amazing how my though..., I mean this ninja can trade behaviors so easily and I feel kind of offended that he wants to change the massage right now after I got back some of my memories, but we could always make this interesting, right?

´´Sure, Naruto kun, uhm but… I will like something for the trade too´´ His eyebrows got high and his eyes got the mischief I remember from my memories.

Now he is the one that cage me with his body and got close until his breath could get to my ear ´´ Choose wisely hime, cause what I´m going to ask It´s not small´´ I think sometimes my brain just stop working like right now, I wish I could remember my ninja training maybe I could act more like a person instead of the puddle I´m becoming in his hands.

I took a deep breath and look right back at him ´´ I want you to help me train again, onegai´´ I said as fast as I could and close my eyes, there I finally say it. It took awhile for his answer, he even let me space to breath again.

´´If it were my choice Hime, I wouldn´t, The last year have been one of a hell for me missing you, so I´m having this inmense feeling of protecting you from everything right now. But I know that if I do that you wouldn´t be the girl I share my nindo with, the girl I felt in love with. So we still have 2 days before we return to Konoha, I´m going to help you until them, cause probably after that your pops will take you away to train you in the blah blah blah bakyugan´´

´´My father?´´ I haven´t think about my real father after Naruto- kun mention him last time

´´Yes, but I don´t feel talking a lot about him right now, cause you have to answer to my trade´´ he have the same mischief in his eyes, so I gulped. ´´ I want to sleep with hinata- chan´´ he said like it was the most natural thing in the world, I was going to answer befeore he continued ´´ It´s not as you think, Hinata- chan, we used to sleep a lot together, and other activities that involve a bed, but anyhow I want just simple sleep next to you tonight, I promise to behave, this time´´ He ended up with his trademark smile.

If he was any other guy that I would have met this last year with just a couple of days of knowing him asked me the same question, I would have run away from him. But the thing is that I get this inmense feeling in my chest whenever those eyes look at me and I would lie if I told you that I wouldn´t want to be in his arms for the rest of my life, so it´s a simple answer.

´´ Hai, Naruto- kun´´ I think my answer must surprise him but he composed himself really quickly to lay next to me. At first I guess I forgot where to put my arms so I just put them against my chest and I guess that was the correct thing cause after that I heard ´´ Silly, Hinata- chan. Sleep well we start training in the morning´´ he kissed my forehead and embrace my body, with his chin on top of my head and my head close to his chest, I don´t think I remember sleeping so peaceful in a long time.


	9. Chapter 9 Let's train a bit

Hello my darlings, I know I've been absent, well for a long time. Believe me when I say that it wasn't my intention I just graduate found a job and everything is just mess up. Anyhow this story will get finish eventually I ask you for patience and forgiveness. Thanks to my dear followers and your amazyng reviews.

Always remember:

1) _ **Kishimoto owns Naruto, Boruto and everything related. I just own the plot**_

2) If you don't like it, don't read it.

3) Welcome 2017 (even thought we are in april already =)

4) A few aspects of this story, first Neji is alive (because i feel like it, he's cool) second remember there are going to be flashbacks so be aware that it may be a little confusing

°Min-chan

 **(Hinata's POV)**

During the next morning and the next day, It hurt, it hurt everywhere, from my little toe to my little finger. I've got scratches where I didn't think one could get them and sore muscles over sore muscles, yep it was a lovely image. Couldn't I've been a rich princess without anything to do besides sleeping and shopping? Nop. But even though it does hurt everywhere I get this nice feeling in my heart, this fluttering in my chest and I feel that this is part of me. Not even in my wildest dreams during this last year I would have imagine the thing I did endure to become: Hyugga Hinata, at least that is what I think.

"Swiss" shrug

"Na-naruto- kun, I can wal-lk by myself" I said flustered already by his demeanor, he was probably the most lovely guy out there. "I already finished bandaging your hand, but you were kind of daydreaming, so I took the problems on my own hands dattebayo" He was carrying me piggy style and even though I did told him I can walk there's nothing better than this, so why fight it? I rested my chin on his shoulder while he was taking us back to the lovely Inn we stayed for the last couple of nights. It was already sunset so we were going to get dinner, still I wasn't sure how these days passed in a blurr.

(Flashback)

Day one of training

"Hinata- chan" I´m not usually sleep this late it´s just my pillow was really nice so 5 more minutes won't do a big difference.

"Hime please wake up" I felt like light feathers were tickling my skin and then it hit me, I slept with Naruto- kun and these for sure weren't feathers! When I finally open my eyes I´ve got less than 15 seconds before his lips collide with mine. It would be a lie to say I am not surprised by his actions but I am by mine. Knowing him for less than a couple of days and of course getting a lot of memories and this butterflies in my stomach or my never ending blushings, I just feel so at ease at his presence and his touches and kisses make me a puddle. So as I've explained you could understand why I didn't push him far or rejected his bold actions. His so umpredictable eagerness to touch me, gave me a light knowing of him, he needed me. But that was ok, because I needed him too.

Besides giving me these feelings he took his promise to heart, first he got me an outfit for training. He let me pick at the store, I choose a lavender jacket, a meshshirt and sweetpants, I guess it was the right choice cause after that he almost crushed me in his arms and told me ´´ I love you´´ those three words made my heart beat a little faster but I couldn't say them back, I know I felt them but it was too rush too overwhelming, too incredible so I just inhale his scent and give a content sigh.

Even if he was in love with me I guess all ninjas take their training to heart as so did he. First of all we did get stretching excercises wich wasn't half bad cause It looks like I was really flexible and my sensei/boyfriend like watching me do them. After that I need to start woring on my stamina wich we did with running and at the evening after lunch we got to chakra manipulation apparently I was born with some sort of secret weapon in my eyes wich need it chakra to activated, the hardest thing was to keep them open without wasting too much chackra. It still a little painful and I can't overuse it but I had made great effort at my first day.

Training day 2

It was much better, even thought everything hurts at least during our sparring I could keep up. Not telling you I defeat him, mind you but I kept with him for the most of it. I got my wrist injured during one of his punches and he said it was enough.

(Our current time)

When we got to our inn room the dinner was already served. The master of the inn brought our food to the room thankfully because I didn't think I would have like to eat my food with my fingers. I haven't told him yet, but my wrist really did bother me. When we were face to face and prepared to eat I blushed in one of my hundred shades of red. I couldn't hold the chopsticks, been brave enough or probably just stubborn I tried with my other hand which just let me loose a fine pickle. The worst of my situation was his eyes, they were so deep that I got lost and before I knew it he was feeding me.

(Narutos POV)

Life has interesting ways to get back to you, ne? because in that moment when she flushed prettily with her lovely eyes and little pout she just remaind me to one of my favorite times where I was an indiot and she… she was an angel.

(flashback)

It had been a though week, the final battle was over. The teme when on travel the world and we were just finishing mourning our comadres and I would never forget how dainty her hand was during the memorial, while I hold it with the only avaible one I got. It was true that after the pain invasion I had promised to stay by her side and we did share brief meetings but I didn't devote myself at her as I promised. The teme became an S class criminal, Madara started a war an everything just went fuck up. I didn't know how could she be this strong, if it has been me I would have probably demanded an explanation, anything. But that's my hime for you, she had the patience of a budha and sweet kami knows I don't deserve her. After the memorial I was given a month without missions so I could recover adjust to my new condition before the other arm was ready. The first day I went out of the hospital I went to Teuchi's some ramen would do me good before I could make it all better with hinata I. Ramen smelled delicious and I was ready to stuff myself when a little detail made me groan, how I was supposed to eat with just one hand. That was the first moment it finally became clear that I would kick his sorry ass next time I see the stupid teme. While I was mourning my misery someone took the stool next to mine. "ohayo Naruto- kun"

There, perfection in form of an angel infront of a guy who couldn't even get to eat his own ramen "Hinata… I"

She just read through my stupiness I must say, because she opened the chopsticks, took a small part of the noddles and with an elegance I would never saw in another human being, blew away the steam and began feeding me. I just grinned like a child in Christmas. A good half an hour had passed and we were together in the little shop she feed me two plates of ramen and that was all I couldn't get her to feed me all of it, even I am not that selfish. After that she told me we had to speak so we wander through the streets.

I felt relieved somehow in the way she sees me, not like the failure I sometimes think of myself. She always has had that power over me, the power of seem beneth the underseen, just like her kekkei gekai. When we suddenly stop in the middle of the street she starts "So, Naruto-kun, I've been wondering that…

"Gomen Hinata" it's the fisrt thing that comes out of my mouth, because I am a selfish man. If she's going to stop watching over me, I would certainly die, not by a chidori nor by Madara. "Nani, wha't the matter Naruto-kun?"

"I haven't been good to you Hinata" I take one of her hands in mine "I didn't take care over you after pain, nor did I duting madara's gengjutsu and I let…" I felt just like if the heavens started a rain over my face. I haven't cried like this since Ero-sennin death's.

The smallest touch of her hand on my cheeks was the only thing on my mind during those few seconds before she spoke "You're just human, Naruto-kun" although my hero complex was hurt, it was the first time someone thought that way of me. The truth I was just human, like everybody else.

She let go of my hand and took my face in both of her hands, dried my tears and hold me. "there's nothing to forgive you, Naruto-kun" I felt like crying all over "Your smile saved me, encourage me, made me felt like I could do everything. It gave me the streght I need to surpass my fears and in the end your life is so precious to me that I would never push you away for things that are no under your control" she hold me while I cried, she mend my heart little by little, until it was all hers on our first date.

(will continue later)

So that's why I would never try to be as stupid as before and when I saw her inconvenience I jump to my chance. Feeding her was something I never got to do, cause I was the one in the hospital for the most time but it was something that always create a silly feeling inside me.

"Ne Hinata hime, would you like some help with that?" (there she goes with her ten shades of red, and I love it)

"it's ok, I can almost do it" until her chopsticks felt into the bowl and she pouts. So, I move next to her and almost like she has done before I blew into the steam and prepare her first bite. She looked so fragile right there with her wide eyes and her rosy cheeks but she ate it. She continued like that until it was done, I haven't touch my food but it was worth it, I finished when she took a shower. During that night, will sleeping I could heard a lovely "my naruto-kun" and I couldn't help but hold her tighter to me.

Love hearing from ya, please send your reviews and see you in the next chapt: **_Going back home._**

Hugs

Min-chan


	10. Chapter 10 Back to Konoha

What I've been doing so far?

1) My parents are getting a divorce and when you're in your 20's believe me it's not a piece of cake

2) getting to know some new animes (my recomendations): Zero kara: hajimeru (if you watched Inuyasha this is a nice change believe me) and tsuki ga kirei (if you like school romance as it's best)

3) If you don't like it, don't read it.

(Hinata's POV)

Can I be honest? I'm scared. I don't know how millions of memories are going to affect me, or how I'm going to deal with the faces that I used to know. It has been two days since we are on the road, my body feels like a sack of potatoes but I can say I have never felt more alive. I just wish we could stay a little bit more in our personal heaven just the two of us, I guess that can't be for now.

(Naruto POV)

I should have taken more time alone with her. I wish I had the autocontrol for that. The truth is if I spend a little more time time alone with her I would do something I would regret. If you were in my shoes you would understand, the fact that I found the love of my life again, the girl I would like to marry. The girl which I thought was dead. I would have married her back in the old man's ryoma house, but she didn't know me, she stills doesn't remember me as she used too. Althought sometimes when she watched me. I feel like the old times, when she just read my soul with her georgous eyes.

(General POV)

It was late night when two figures were camping in the middle of the forest a little far away from the main rode that gets to knohakure (konoha's village). The light was dim, the moon was full and the air a bit chilly. Just a quiet giggle could be heard and a couple of dragonflys gave an air of mistycal beuty to the scene.

**Giggle**

"Come on Hinata hime it's the truth, I'm telling you bachan just punch him and he flew a good couple of miles and through 3 houses"

 _"_ _Ano, how can she be that strong?"_

"well you see she put some chakra…" _"achoo.."_

"Are you alright? Hinata hime"

 _"_ _Gomen, it looks it's getting a little chilly"_

"Gomen, I normally don't bring any tents when I'm doing solo missions because I prefer to sleep on trees" she moved closer to him. He opened his arms and she put the sleeping bag around both "are you still chilly?"

 _"_ _uhm… you're comfy"_ she said with a yahm, closed her eyelids and went death to the world.

In moments like when she was resting between his arms with her head tucked under his chin, it was a little difficult to remember how things went last year without her, her warmth, her love.

(flashback) **First month after her death**

(background war noises) a clear in the forest of the land of fire.

There lay 10 rogue ninjas. (kunais flying) there lay 15 rogue ninjas. A bright light, dissapeareance and now there was only 1 rogue ninja standing vs a black dressed konoha ninja.

"Look just let me go, please!" He was trembling where he stood, he was looking for an exit. This black dressed dude was a bakemono. They told him this was an easy job, they told him he was getting rich, dammit.

To the other side of the clear a blonde shinobi with a black coat, black shinobi pants and whiskers on his face was standing. He had done that since the beginning of the encounter but as it progressed he didn't move. How could he take 16 rogue ninjas all by himself without moving? One moment he was standing and one of his comrades felt. It was so unreal.

"You didn't give her a chance why should I give you one?"

"dude, I don't know what you are talking about…. I don't know, j-just let me go"

"I don't thing so" and another of the flying lights he had seem crushing his fellow friends hit him and then everything went black.

The blond shinobi took out a scroll unbid it and put all this rogue shinobi so he could claim the payment of the mission. It was another s-ranking mission. It was another waste of his energy, it was another sulking day. At least he was going home before evening so he could say hello.

As usual in the door they greet him, he nodded. The hokage complaint about his moves, he could get killed. He just said it wasn't going to happened anymore (just like the last time). He went to Ino's flower shop were she with Sai were trying to get him speak he just took his lilies. Konohamaru found him in the street, hand in hand with a stoic Hanabi, he almost smiled (they look so much like he and hinata). Konohamaru was eager to talk with him, Hanabi persuade him that Naruto was bussy, thank the gods for her perception. He told them they would talk in another time.

The sun was already dying when he got to the cementery. The golden letters of her name were all he could see. It was true, he was due to visit his parents but that could wait. "hello hime, I'm back. I've got you flowers, but man, I think I would start a garden instead of going to Ino's anymore I hate all the chichat. You know my new place has a nice space in the rooftop that would be perfect for a garden, just like we planned. I thought about getting sunflowers seeds and maybe some lilies too. Maybe I will do it, but again you aren't here love. It's getting colder thought and I think about our last date and how beautiful you looked, man. You know the waiter doen't want to say hello to me anymore, I think I hit too hard *hahaha* It was perfect. I'm sorry…. I'm sorry. He just crumbles again infront of her until all the sun beams ceased to exits and the moon took his place in the dark sky.

(end of dreaming/flashback)

(back to the general pov)

Her eyelashes flustered open and a smile cover her face. She has had an amazing dream of cinnamon rolls. Opening her eyes, she was met with the azure ones of our young hero. "morning Hinata-chan" and a small shade of pink tint her cheeks "morning Naruto-kun" he kissed her forehead and combed her hair with his fingers. She didn't think her heart could beat any faster, until…

"morning hinata-hime" "morning hina-chan" maybe her ears were wrong or she was still dreaming because she couldn't believe her eyes. There near the fireplace was another Naruto cooking instant ramen. Next to him was another Naruto with the both water bottle filled from the river. "Oi back to work" yelled the one that was hugging her.

 _"_ _epp"_ was all she could mutter before the one near the fireplace brought her the ramen. "we are all the same hinata-chan" he said with the twin evil smirk as the blond holding her. _"ano, how you did it Naruto-kun?"_

"remember when I explain to you about all the ninja's arts: ninjuntsu, genjutsu and taijutsu" " _yes"_ "this is one of them. These are my clones, they're an extension of my chakra so they're me, except they're weirdos"

"but we love hina-chan" said the clone that was infront of her and kissed her forehead "that never changes" another ten shades of red were on her face and a puff was heard "don't make those eyes you, go home" "you're mean boss, I want to kiss hinata-hime too"

"scarce" and another poof was heard. _"Ano, Naruto-kun.."_ "yes hime?" he was still holding her close, now with her face under his chin. She could smell his musky scent pines and ramen and he was so warm that make her heart beat faster "the ramen is getting cold"

"ah, gomen gomen, here's your cup"

And Cut

Hugs from min-chan

Always R&R


End file.
